


When The Week Is Over

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: after the week with dream, tommys traumatized again and sees his hotel isn’t his any longer
Kudos: 42





	When The Week Is Over

tommy sat in the corner, a pile of half eaten potatoes lay near him somewhere, tommys frame worn and shaking, not from coldness, for there was lava so close but from how much he’d had to endure that week.

he knew deep inside of him he hated dream more than anything, but why? he was so nice and dream shared his potatoes sometimes he even let him have ones without mold, he also sometimes let him use a book as a pillow, or allowed him in his puddle sometimes. and when tommy disobeyed or said something rude he had to put a body part in the scorching lava, but tommy knew why he had to. so when the week was done and sam came for tommy, he was shocked. 

“tommy you can come out now, the security issue is fixed, and there’s more security, we know it’s not your fault.” sams kind words reached tommys ears, but once dreams hand reached tommys back he flinched but dream told him it was okay to leave and tommy decided he would. he promised dream another visit soon.

sam guided tommy out of the prison taking all the security measures to keep dream inside his cell. he noticed tommy seemed a little whiter more timid and back to what he was after exile perhaps worse.

he looked at tommys hand and saw the welts and burns that lay upon them. he didn’t ask what happened in that cell.

tommy left the prison, grinning he still had his hotel, and he couldn’t wait for dream to leave and see it. 

but he ran into tubbo on the way back to the hotel. and tommy waved a little shyly at his best friend. tubbo showed him to his house, despite tommys protests to check up on his hotel.

“tommy what happened to you?” tubbo looked over his best friends hands and feet and even some of his arms, so burned and bleeding he wondered how tommy was still conscious.

“i’m fine tubbo, really, me and dream are fine i cannot wait for him to get out and see my hotel, speaking of can we please go see it, it’s been a week.” tommy spoke eagerly of the building he put so much into, tubbo almost didn’t have the heart to tell him.

“tommy, jack has control of the hotel, while you were gone he convinced everyone the hotel was his, it’s the Jack Manifold Hotel.” 

tommys composure crumbled before tubbo. the one thing, that had kept him sane in that prison was no longer his, his hope, his dreams were put into that place all for his best friend to steal it from underneath him. 

and just like that he saw he had no one. no one had truly stuck beside him, well anyone besides dream. because even when dream seemed far he was always waiting in the wings for tommy.

tommy shoved out of his house that tubbo had forced him into and sprinted to his hotel. sure enough a sign that declared it no longer his stood before the mighty building and tommy began to sob.

shoulders shaking, sobs that made your ears hurt. he no longer had anything, no one was there for him, his pride and joy gone.

so what was tommy really living for now, and with that tommy began to walk back to the prison. towards what now seemed to be his future, if not his past and present.


End file.
